selfie
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Jalan dengan Elizaveta Hedervary tidak pernah berakhir baik bagi Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tidak di rumah sendiri bukan berarti tidak ada 'Frying Pan'. Dan saat Elizaveta mengayun fryingbpan pinjeman, Francis hanya bisa mendoakan sohibnya dalam hati.


TING

Gilbert yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menyambar smartphone kuning miliknya dan menatap layar 5 inchi yang menampilkan pemberitahuan sebuah situs sosial. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat layar smartphone ganti menampilkan halaman depan salah satu situs sosial berisi foto-foto seorang gadis berambut coklat terang panjang bergelombang dengan ekspresi sedikit coretalaycoret berlebihan. Mata disipit-sipitin dan bibir manyun, gadis itu bersandar pada pagar yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Dengan latar sebuah rumah megah bergaya barat yang sangat kontras dengan pakaian kasual berwarna hijau yang dia kenakan.

Meletakan benda kotak yang ia juluki 'Gilbird', Laki-laki albino asal Jerman-yang mengaku-ngaku keturunan Prussia- itu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang sejak tadi melingkari lehernya, kemudian berdiri di depan cermin. Memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Gue...emang ' _awesome_ '."

 **Selfie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia not my own**

 **Human AU**

 **Full of typo**

 **Humor gagal**

 **PrusHun**

 **One-shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Selfie_ atau _Self Potrait',_ istilah yang nge-trend di kalangan muda-mudi sejak tahun 2013. Sebuah kegiatan pengambilan foto diri sendiri melalui smartphone atau _webcam_ yang kemudian diunggah ke situs media sosial. Kegiatan yang terkadang seringnya dibumbui ke-alay-an pelakunya. Mulai dari make-up tebal sampai make-up ala _cosplay_. Dari yang bibirnya sengaja dimonyong-monyongin sampai yang bibirnya sumbing. Dari yang pose alay sampai pose absurd minta si raep. Dari yang foto kodak hitam putih sampai foto made in C360. Dari yang-oke, stop!

Elizaveta Hedervary adalah salah satunya. Selfie adalah kegiatan nomor dua setelah _'all about yaoi_ ' yang wajib ada dalam kesehariannya. Dan smartphone berlabel apel sisaan berwarna oranye adalah separuh jiwanya. Pernah sekali temannya, Bella-gadis cantik asal Belgium bertanya padanya, "Lebih rela kehilangan pacar atau smartphone?" dan dengan lantang Elizaveta menjawab, "Pacar dong, beli smartphone ngga semurah cari pacar!". Dan Bella geleng-geleng kepala, takjub mendengar jawaban sohibnya.

Bicara soal pacar, pacarnyalah penyebab gadis bersurai cokelat terang asal Hungaria itu menjadi gadis alay pecandu selfie. Padahal dengan karakter Elizaveta yang cenderung tomboy dan pemaksa, ditambah menjadi seorang fujoshi hardcore saja sudah parah. Dan perlukah kuingatkan kalau pacarnya itu **LAKI-LAKI!** Elizaveta memang seorang fujoshi, tapi bukan berarti dia seorang lesbian.

Elizaveta bukan gadis gaptek yang tidak tau apa itu Fesbuk dan C360. Hanya saja dia tidak cukup narsis untuk bergaya alay sambil pegang smartphone di depan cermin. Awalnya. Tidak setelah ia kenal dan menjadi kekasih seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. Salah satu anggota Bad Touch Trio, atau lebih dikenal Trio GGS-Ganteng Ganteng Somplak di kampusnya. Laki-laki paling narsis se-antero universitas. Ikemen albino asal Jerman yang sukses meracuni pikiran Elizaveta dengan faham narsisme-nya setelah 6 bulan mereka menjalani hubungan. Mahasiswa berisik yang akhir pekan ini membuat janji ehem-kencan dengannya.

Dan disinilah gadis pemilik manik emerald itu berada. Di depan rumah megah bergaya eropa dengan taman kecil yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Menunggu kekasih albinonya sambil sesekali ceprat cepret menggunakan kamera depan smartphone 5 inchi yang dipasang diujung tongkat mirip cikrak* dan meng-uploadnya ke semua media sosial yang ia miliki.

Tak perlu waktu lama menunggu, seonggok motor hitam berhenti di hadapan Elizaveta. Si penunggang melepas helm yang menutupi surai keperakannya.

"Orang awesome nggak telat kan?" tanya Gilbert basa-basi.

Elizaveta menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Kecewa karena pacarnya terlalu tepat waktu. Sebenarnya ia belum puas dengan hasil selfie dirinya ber-background rumah super megah itu.

"Kenapa nunggu disini? Bukannya janji ketemu di depan stasiun?"

"Ini bukan shoujo manga Gil,"

Gilbert melirik rumah megah di belakang gadis Hungaria itu dan langsung paham mengapa perempuan itu mengganti tempat ketemu secara sepihak.

"Oke, aku tau kau lebih suka doujin yaoi- atau apapun itu ketimbang shoujo manga." canda Gilbert sambil memakai kembali helmnya dan menyalakan motor hitam yang sempat ia matikan. Cukup lama ia terdiam menunggu Elizaveta naik ke jok belakangnya. Tapi yang ditunggu cuma menatap Gilbert datar.

"Mau kutinggal?"

Elizaveta menghela nafas kemudian menunjuk benda bulat yang menutupi kepala Gilbert.

"Oh...o-orang awesome sepertiku selalu tau caranya memperlakukan mahkota indah seorang wanita, Lizzie."

Ngeles.

Gilbert ngeles dengan kata-kata gombalnya. Tidak mau mengakui kalau ia lupa membawa helm milik Elizaveta yang kemarin ia pinjam untuk menjemput adiknya. Yang berujung menuai protes dari si adik karena ukuran helm yang terlalu kecil. Maklum, adiknya lebih besar dari Gilbert sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli jika nanti kau kena tilang atau apapun, jadi berikan helmmu!"

Perintah, bukan permintaan dari si gadis bermental pria.

"Tapi Liz-"

Tatapan tajam seorang Elizaveta Hedervary sanggup mematahkan alasan Gilbert yang bahkan belum terucap. Gadis Hungaria itu terlalu menakutkan kalau keinginannya tidak ia penuhi. Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak ingin kepalanya dicium frying pan milik keluarga Hedervary.

"O-oke..."

Akhirnya kencan mereka berlangsung dengan Gilbert yang dengan rela terpaksa wajah awesome-nya diterpa angin yang membawa oleh-oleh berupa debu dan pasir. Tak jarang kerikil terpental ke arahnya akibat putaran roda kendaraan di depannya. Membuatnya berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata. Beruntung tidak ada polisi tilang sepanjang jalan. Meskipun orang-orang terus menatapnya.

Duh, nasib jadi orang awesome.

.

.

.

TING!

Ludwig Beilschmidt menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, leasu, dan letih. Ia capek mendengar dering notifikasi smartphonenya. Sekitar tiga puluh delapan kali dalam satu setengah jam ia mendengar nada yang sama.

"Tidak dilihat?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Honda Kiku.

"Kalau nggak mau, aku aja yang liat~"

Feliciano Vargas muncul dari arah pintu cafe dan langsung menyambar smartphone biru yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Si empunya benda kotak langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tunggu Feli-"

Ludwig bermaksud menghentikan Feliciano membuka smartphonenya, tapi terlambat. Pemuda Italia pecinta pasta itu menatap layar 5 inci ditangannya sebal. Di layar smartphone, terpampang sebuah situs media sosial yang dipenuhi foto-foto narsis bin alay pemuda albino bersama seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang pemilik iris emerald yang terlihat sangat feminin.

"Hua~ Ludie...aku menyesal..." rengek Feliciano.

"Sudah kubilang kan..."

Ludwig menghela nafas. Lagi. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja. Membiarkan jidatnya merasakan sensasi logam dingin. Jujur saja, terkadang ia malu akan sikap kelewat narsis kakaknya itu.

"Ludwig-san, kakak anda itu...sesuatu yah," ucap Kiku prihatin sambil memepuk pelan bahu temannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga saat Gilbert dan Elizaveta memasuki salah satu cafee dekat pusat perbelanjaan kota. Alunan lagu pop menggema di ruangan yang didominasi oleh kaca dan penerangan dari lampu-lampu gantung berhiaskan ukiran di atasnya. Meja-meja dan kursi terjejer rapi, juga beberapa pot tanaman hias yang jelas banget kalau tanaman-tanaman itu palsu di sudut ruangan.

Cafee itu tidak terlalu ramai, atau bisa dibilang sepi. Hanya ada sepasang suami istri muda-yang ampun...lebay banget- di meja dekat kasir, tiga gadis remaja di sudut kiri ruangan sedang bergosip sambil melirik-lirik dua laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk berbahan kaca.

Dan Elizaveta yakin ketiga gadis itu fujoshi, karena dirinyapun saat ini tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada dua orang itu.

"Oui~ Gilbert, Eliza..."

Seorang pelayan berambut pirang sebahu menghampiri dan menyapa mereka. Melihat pelayan itu, Elizaveta sebal mendadak.

"Francis..."

Gumaman Gilbert menjelaskan bagaimana pelayan itu mengenali mereka.

Crap, dari sekian banyak orang di dunia dan entah berapa pelayan di cafee ini kenapa harus seorang Francis Bonnefoy yang melayani mereka.

"Hei, jadi ini yang kau bilang uang tambahan? Euh...tidak 'awesome'! Untung aku menolaknya," ujar Gilbert. Mengingat pembicaraan kemarin mengenai penipisan kantong lelaki flamboyan itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika ini alasanmu Gilbert~" Francis mengedipakan sebelah matanya, membuat Elizaveta yang sedang asik men-stalk objek di belakang Gilbert mendengus sebal, "kau tidak pernah mengatakan akan mengencani Eliza, Gil~"

Gilbert membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan temannya, tapi Elizaveta menyelanya.

"Oh Francis...kau bukan ayahnya yang perlu tau semua yang Gil lakukan,"

Elizaveta tersenyum.

"Oi Liz...aku tidak mau punya ayah lenjeh* seperti Francis!"

"Ow...itu melukaiku Gilbert..."

"Aku juga takkan mau menikah denganmu kalau dia yang menjadi mertuaku!"

OHOK!

Gilbert tersedak minuman yang belum dipesannya.

"Honhonhon...itu berarti kau mau, nona?"

Elizaveta terdiam menyadari arti perkataannya barusan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat diam-diam melirik kearah pacarnya,"Ehem...menggoda pelanggan bukan tugas seorang pelayan kan?"

Gilbert masih menatap Elizaveta penuh arti. Francis pasang senyum playboy di wajahnya.

"Baiklah~ aku tidak akan menggangu acara kencan kalian...jadi, apa pesananmu mon cherie~?"

Gadis Hungaria itu mendelik. Tidak suka dengan kata-kata yang digunakan pemuda Prancis yang saat ini hendak mencatat apapun menu yang diucapkannya.

"Foie Gras, Consomme, Cafe au lait"

Franciss mengangguk menanggapi jawaban judes Elizaveta.

"Kau Gil-"

Ucapan Francis terhenti ketika ia melihat sohibnya sedang pasang pose narsis sambil pegang daftar menu di tangan kiri dan tongsis di tangan kanan. Tanpa ragu, dia lompat ke belakang Gilbert. Ikut memamerkan tampang putih tanpa jerawat dan komedo dihiasi senyum playboy yang sanggup membuat Jeanne D'arc klepek-klepek. Background visual mawar berterbangan muncul dengan lebaynya bak manga shoujo.

Elizaveta yang sedang memandang Gilbert...-maaf salah fokus- memandang dua objek hidup dibelakang Gilbert jadi ilfil.

"Oi Frans, kau merusak karya awesome-ku!"

"Terimakasih Gilbert, jadi...apa pesananmu tadi?"

"Umm...Beef Bourguignon dan Bir,"

Francis berhenti menulis. Matanya menatap Gilbert penuh arti,"kau tau disini tidak menyediakan minuman beralkohol."

"Hmm...Bouillabaisse dan Absinthe,"

"Hei, kau ingin berhalusinasi dan melakukan yang tidak-tidak huh!" kali ini si gadis yang berkomentar.

"Ish oke oke...Coq au Vin dan Jenever."

"Lizzie~ kalau kau memerlukan fryng pan, dengan senang hati kuberikan~"

Gadis fujoshi beriris emerald itu tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda flamboyan.

"Terimakasih Frans, aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang~"

"Tung-Oi, please...aku masih sayang kepala awesomeku. Oke, aku serius. Umm..." perlu sekitar setengah menit bagi pemuda albino itu untuk memutuskan,"Rendang dan Ciu"

"Oke, Beef Bourguignon dan Es Teh," ujar Francis singkat lalu kabur dari hadapan pasangan itu. Tak peduli teriakan Gilbert tentang tidak 'awesome'nya segelas es teh bagi dirinya.

Sejenak, keheningan hadir di antara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan urusan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Gilbert sibuk membaca komentar foto-foto awesome-nya di media sosial dan Elizaveta sibuk merekam kegiatan dua pemuda di belakang kekasihnya. Seringai gadis itu melebar.

"Liz, ekspresimu menjijikan."

Gadis Hungaria itu terkesiap. Ia langsung menghilangkan seringai fujoshi dari wajahnya. Digantikan raut sebal mendengar komentar pacar albinonya.

"Tidak se-menjijikan kenarsisanmu Gilbert,"

"Jadi kau mengakui dirimu menjijikan, ? Dan aku tidak narsis! Aku AWESOME!"

Gilbert menyisir rambut keperakannya dengan tangan kanan dan tersenyum bangga. Elizaveta memutar bola matanya.

"Ck, itulah sisi narsismu-"

Elizaveta menghentikan ocehannya saat pesanan mereka datang.

"Bicara soal narsis, kau semakin narsis saja-" komentar si albino asal Jerman saat melihat si gadis sedang narsis di depan kamera smartphone miliknya bersama makanan-makanan yang ia pesan, "-aku masih ingat-sluurp- pertama kali kau mencoba-sluurp- foto selfie."

"Lakukan satu persatu, minum atau bicara. Kau terdengar seperti Alfred, Gil."

"Yeah..."meletakkan segelas es teh yang sejak tadi ia pegang,"saat itu tangan mu gemetar. Dan kau bilang selfie itu sangat susah, hahaha ekspresi selfie pertamamu benar-benar luar biasa hahaha..."

"Aku tidak gemetar, Albino! Aku bukan Anastasia Nikolaevna*!"

"Jangan mengelak Lizzie~ kau tau kau melakukannya di depanku."

Elizaveta terdiam. Lalu tersenyum-menyeringai.

"Ow yah...kau benar Gil, kau ada di depanku saat tiba-tiba Antonio masuk, menabrakmu hingga kalian terjatuh dan tidak sengaja dia merebut 'first kiss'mu. Yeah, aku tak pernah lupa itu!"

OHOK!

Segelas es teh terbuang.

"Jangan pernah ingatkan aku tentang hal tidak awesome itu Elizaveta. JA-NGAN-PER-NAH!"

"Berjanjilah berhenti berkata aku gemetar saat selfie pertamaku, !"

Gilbert mendengus. Mengalihkan arah pandangnya pada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di seberang jendela. Jujur saja, dia membenci fakta bahwa dirinya -yang mengaku Awesome- tidak pernah menang berdebat dengan seorang Elizaveta Hedervary.

Membiarkan Gilbert sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Elizaveta menambah koleksi selfie di smartphone oranye tercinta-melebihi cintanya pada Gilbert dan frying pan-nya sambil matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada sepasang maho yang semakin lama semakin hot. Tangan kanan memegang sendok yang ujungnya ia tempelkan pada bibirnya yang sedikit manyun. Matanya sedikit ia sipitkan, menambah kesan-yang menurutnya-manis. Rambut cokelat terang bergelombang miliknya tergerai ke depan menutupi bahu kirinya. Tangan kiri terangkat tinggi menggenggam smartphone lima inchi dengan kamera depan menyala. Pose sudah oke, menahan nafas, Elizaveta berusaha menstabilkan tangan kirinya. Ibu jari tinggal menyentuh layar dan-

Plung.

Smartphone berlogo apel sisa meluncur dari tangan si gadis menuju semangkuk consomme di atas meja. Tiga detik kemudian, pekikan terdengar.

"KYAAA...Gil, kau lihat! Mereka-mereka uh...aku harus merekamnya! Kiku pasti akan senang melihatnya!"

Dua insan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek gadis fujoshi menghentikan ciuman mereka. Ya ciuman. Hal itulah yang membuat Elizaveta memekik girang meskipun smartphone tercintanya menjadi satu dengan Consomme. Atau malah dia tidak menyadarinya. Karena di detik berikutnya kembali terdengar pekikan tertahan yang begitu memilukan.

Gilbert menatap takjub.

Francis keluar dari dapur.

Dua ikemen maho mesem-mesem gaje.

Tiga gadis remaja mulai desas desus.

Pasutri muda menatap Elizaveta melas.

Elizaveta...

Matanya membola, menatap horror semangkuk consomme di atas meja. Tepatnya pada sosok kotak yang kini menjadi menu tambahan di dalam mangkuk berisi kuah dan daging.

"Mein liebe~ kau benar-benar tau cara menciptakan moment awesome!" komentar Gilbert sambil mengabadikan rare menu dengan smartphone kuningnya dari berbagai sudut.

"F*ck please, don't dare ya Gilbert!" umpat gadis Hungaria hasil berguru pada Arthur Kirkland. Tangannya sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada smartphone miliknya. Yaitu mengangkatnya dengan sendok dan menyingkirkan material yang menempel. Hanya untuk dijatuhkan kembali ke dalam semangkuk consomme oleh kekasihnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan foto awesome ini Lizzie~"

Mein Gott!

Elizaveta Hedervary tidak pernah memiliki kesabaran cadangan untuk menghadapi Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Tangannya bergerak merebut smartphone kuning dari tangan kekasihnya secepat Feliciano mengendarai mobilnya, dan melemparnya ke dalam secangkir cafe au lait.

Elizaveta menatap bangga.

Francis bersiul.

Tiga gadis remaja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Pasutri muda tersenyum puas.

Duo maho tampan menatap Gilbert melas.

Gilbert...

"MY GILBIRD! HAL TIDAK AWESOME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MY GILBIRD!?"

(Gil, demi elo capslock gue jebol)

"Oh, harusnya kulempar ke dalam sup consomme agar kau menyebutnya _'Moment Awesome',_ !"

"Ini tidak lucu ! Kau sadar kau baru saja membunuh Gilbird? MEMBUNUH HARTA AWESOMEKU!"

"Oh ya? Berarti kita seri!"

Gilbert menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"Kau bilang SERI? Bukan aku yang menjatuhkan ponselmu nenek sihir!"

Twitch

"Bukan aku juga yang melempar ponselmu, tapi tanganku!"

"It's Gilbird! Kau-uh...benar-benar fujoshi gila!"

Twitch

"Whatever!"

Satu kata dan Elizaveta pergi ke arah...toilet?

Gilbert menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Matanya menatap secangkir cafe au lait dan semangkuk consomme berisi smartphone mereka tanpa ada niat untuk mengeluarkannya. Ia tau, Gilbert tau pasti kalau kedua benda itu tak bisa lagi digunakan setelah terendam kuah dan kopi panas. Betapa sayangnya foto-foto awesome miliknya yang belum sempat ia up-load. Betapa sayangnya bestscore Flapy Gilbird yang sudah menembus angka satu juta. Betapa sayangnya game Angry Gilbird yang sebentar lagi ia tamatkan. Betapa sayangnya ratusan _fx_ Gilbird pada aplikasi C360. Betapa sayangnya Gilbird themes for-oke Gil, tak punyakah kau aplikasi smartphone tanpa 'Gilbird'?

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, fokus pandang Gilbert beralih pada arah kemana pacar Hungaria-nya pergi. Gadis itu selalu menghilang entah kemana setelah bertengkar dengannya. Kemudian muncul setelah beberapa detik-

Sial!

Kenapa Gilbert selalu melupakan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Matanya menatap horror ke arah kekasihnya pergi saat suara logam berjatuhan terdengar. Sesosok Habanero* muncul membawa frying pan di tangan kanannya. Aura keunguan menguar menyebabkan menurunnya suhu ruangan. Seorang pelayan yang tampak 'flamboyan' mengikuti gadis itu, berusaha menghentikan apapun yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan-bukan, aku tau betul apa yang akan kau lakukan mon ami~, tapi kau tidak boleh menggunakan properti cafee."

Elizaveta melirik Francis yang masih mengikutinya. Aura keunguan semakin pekat. Tangan kanannya terangkat, siap untuk menghantamkan permukaan datar frying pan pada siapapun yang berani menginterupsi amukannya,"siapa tadi yang mengatakan akan menyediakan frying pan kapanpun aku menginginkannya hmm?"

Gulp.

"Ye-yes ma'am,"

Jawaban singkat seorang Francis Bonnefoy menjadi pertanda bahwa Gilbert Beilschmidt takkan pulang tanpa luka, setidaknya memar di tubuhnya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa berani menghentikan aksi Elizaveta Hedervary.

Gilbert membeku di tempat. Wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya saat gadis itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Liz...ku-kumohon, apapun se-selain frying pan..."

Frying pan terangkat tinggi, siap dihantamkan pada sosok albino tak berdaya yang terus memohon ampunan.

"Well, inilah gadis yang kau panggil nenek sihir, fujoshi gila, bi*ch, atau apapun yang pernah kau katakan, mein liebe~"

Dan saat tragedi yang kemudian menjadi trending topic di dunia maya selama berbulan-bulan terjadi, Francis hanya bisa menatap melas pada sohibnya sambil berdo'a dalam hati.

Semoga Gilbert Beilschmidt diterima disisiNya, amin.

 **End**

Note:

*cikrak: serokan sampah,

*lenjeh: genit,

*Anastasia Nikolaevna: remaja pertama yang melakukan selfie, (gw ga inget taunnya (*≧▽≦))

*semua minuman yang disebut Prussia itu minuman keras.

*yang ga tau 'habanero' silakan tanya om gugel (´･ω･`)

.

 **Well, hello~**

 **Ketemu author yang selalu newbie di ffn, dan ini fic pertama di APH keinspirasi dari video temen. Btw, gw pernah dikira lesbian cuma gara-gara gw fujo haha X3 and...'RnR' please...**

 **Thanks for reading~**

 **Mitsumira13**


End file.
